Rainy Days
by GrandLeviathan
Summary: The Admiral was down, saddened by the end of summer. Asashio seeks to fix that, in any way she can. [Smut]


**Rainy Days**

_Fssshhhhh~_

The gentle hissing of the rain peppered the roof of the Admiral's one-storey home, its soothing tenor doing little to abate his dismay.

It was autumn, the trees beginning to take on a red-orange hue and the weather similarly changing, the skies raining more frequently than they had in summer. The Admiral sighed, staring through the open shoji door and out into his garden – watching the rain drown the flowers had planted not so long ago. It wasn't so much the prospect of his plants getting overwatered that bothered him, but rather what it symbolised; the end of summer.

''Admiral? Are you alright?''

He glanced to the side, his eyes landing on Asashio's petite form – the dutiful Ship-Girl kneeling by his side, having approached without him noticing. She always was, in a sense. Helpful didn't begin to cut it; she helped organise his work before and after each day even when she wasn't his secretary, she brought him his daily coffee and personally went out to fetch people he requested. With all that in mind it shouldn't be a surprise that they were so close, but even now he found himself surprised by it.

''Eh... somewhat, I guess.'' The Admiral replied lightly, turning his eyes back onto the rain.

''You don't sound alright.'' Asashio retorted with equal lightness; though the way her eyes strayed to him told of how concerned she was. She never liked seeing him sad.

''It's just... summer's ending. Never got around to heading to the beach, and I hate the winter. Kills all the plants.'' He divulged, eyes languidly trailing over his garden – a modest oak tree at the far edge. ''I know it's silly, expecting the weather to be nice all year round, but it's a shame to see the summer go, y'know?''

The dutiful Destroyer frowned softly, staring at her Admiral worriedly – before an idea hit her. ''Why don't we go enjoy it then – the rain?''

''Enjoy it...?'' He trailed off dubiously, eyeing the Destroyer.

Asashio smiled happily, hopping to her feet. ''Mm! C'mon, playing in the rain is more fun with someone special, you know!''

The Admiral was about to argue that everything was more fun with someone special, but Asashio didn't let him – grabbing his hand and yanking him to his feet. He stumbled slightly but she didn't let him fall, giving him a brief second to steady himself before dragging him out the open door, and into the spray of the rain. While the falling raindrops were cold the air wasn't, still holding the faint warmth of summer.

His attention shifted to his subordinate as Asashio released his hand, instead lightly tapping his arm. ''You're it!''

He rolled his eyes but couldn't stop the light smile that crossed his lips, chasing after the surprisingly-fast Destroyer.

His garden wasn't big, but Asashio certainly made use of the space, dodging around the oak tree and weaving through the bushes. The rain had made the grass slick and muddy, small puddles forming in the dirt and causing both of them to slip more than once, giving the other the chance to tag them. For what felt like hours the two ran around his garden, the rain soaking deep into their clothes and mixing with the mud that stained his pants and her skirt.

By the time he caught Asashio for the fifteen time, even the Destroyer was looking slightly out of breath. Her white button-up shirt was soaked completely, the faint outline of her black bra visible through her clothing; something that made his cheeks flush lightly, though he didn't comment on it. Better to save her the embarrassment.

''Time... to head back inside, huh?'' The Admiral asked lightly, feeling more relaxed than he was before – despite being out of breath.

''M-Mm...'' Asashio bobbed her head, heading back over to the open shoji door with him following. ''Do you feel... better now, Admiral?''

''Yeah.'' He agreed easily, patting her shoulder. ''Thanks, Asashio. I needed that.''

The Destroyer flashed him a happy smile – full of so much innocent delight it was hard to look away. ''You're welcome!''

Silence fell upon them for a brief minute as they entered the main room of his home, only now realising the one key downside to playing in the rain. Namely, their clothes were soaked... and Asashio didn't have any spares here. Asashio seemed to remember that, her cheeks flushing pink and glancing uncertainly at him.

''I can put your clothes on the radiators to dry.'' The Admiral responded, sensing her question. ''You can use the shower to warm up in the meantime.''

Asashio frowned, cheeks puffing in a cute pout. ''But that means you'll be waiting, wet and cold, until I get out.''

''Better me than you.''

Her frown deepened, before she perked up. ''Then... why don't we both go in?''

''Asash-

''I'm serious, Admiral.'' Asashio cut him off, crossing her arms. ''You'll catch a cold if you stay like that. If you won't go first, then we'll both just go in.''

The Admiral met her stern gaze for all of one second, before sighing. ''Fine, fine... lead the way.''

Instantly her stern expression melted into a happy smile, eagerly skipping towards the bathroom down the hall. He followed with an exasperated expression that hid his embarrassment, not willing to admit showering with the Destroyer made him uncomfortable. The last thing he wanted was to embarrass _her_, and he was pretty sure if she caught him staring at her too long she'd feel that way.

Asashio led him inside, leaving him to lock the door behind them. His bathroom wasn't small by any means, especially compared to the size of the house, but it wasn't the biggest of bathrooms – the communal bath on the base took that crown. Still it fit his needs perfectly, with tiled sea-green flooring and white tiled walls. The bathroom lacked a traditional bath but had a wooden stool and shower-head by the far wall, the floor depressed into the ground with a nearby drain so that showering could be done without a bath.

He focused on his subordinate when she reached up to her neck – to the buttons of her shirt.

''I'll step out-''

''Admiral~'' Asashio looked over her shoulder, frowning and drawing out the word.

The Admiral sighed, releasing the door handle. ''Fine, back to back then.''

She voiced no complaints so he took that as a go-ahead, unbuttoning his own shirt. As his fingers fumbled with the buttons however he couldn't help but peek out the corner of his eye, some primal part of him _desperate _to look. He watched Asashio undid the last button of her shirt, the white fabric slackening and prompting her to nudge off the suspenders of her skirt, allowing her green skirt to fall to the floor with a thump.

With nothing to support her shirt it spilled open, the angle preventing him from seeing anything – though it didn't stop him from staring at Asashio's ass, her black panties slightly damp and hugging her rear alluringly. As he idly undid his belt he watched her shrug off her shirt, revealing the back of her bra before she unlatched it, shrugging it off her shoulders. With her torso bare she bent over, giving him a good look at her ass as she hooked her thumbs into her underwear, pushing it down her thighs. He caught a glimpse of her pussy between her thighs before she shifted, kicking her panties off her foot.

He looked away before she noticed him staring, leaving her to peel her stockings off her legs. He undressed and finished just as she did, both of them leaving their clothes in two small piles to hang up once they were done.

''You can sit.'' Asashio offered, gesturing to the small stool – speaking before he could interrupt. ''You look tired. Let me wash you.''

The Admiral blushed lightly but didn't argue, grabbing one of the small towels off the rack and tying it around his waist, giving him some modicum of modesty. Asashio followed suit, demurely covering her chest with one arm while reaching out with the other, taking one of the remaining towels for herself and draping it over her front, hiding most of her petite body.

At her insistent gesture he sat down, allowing the Destroyer to pick up the shower-head and turn it on. A warm spray of water hissed over his thigh as Asashio kneeled down behind him, her free hand lightly massaging the back of his neck. Silence fell over them, their gentle breathing muffled by the hissing of the shower-head.

Despite the situation the Admiral found himself relaxing, Asashio's delicate hand roaming over his upper back, followed by the warm spray of water. He let her go ahead, her hand trailing over his back before looping under his arms, roaming over his chest. It wasn't quite washing since they were just warming up after being in the rain... but her touches were just as gentle as if she was, fingertips ghosting over his skin. Her delicate touches, combined with the knowledge she was fully naked right behind him, was more than enough to make his towel rise into a tent.

And Asashio's hand just-so-happened to brush against his swelling cock, hidden beneath his wet towel. ''A... Admiral...?''

The Admiral blushed, stirring from his daze. ''S-Sorry, I...''

As always, Asashio was quick to interrupt – determined to lessen any burden of his, no matter what kind of _'burden' _it was. ''I... I see... then, if it's alright...''

He stiffened as her hand dipped lower, briefly tracing down his stomach before working its way under his towel, causing it to loosen and slip off his hips. The Admiral watched stiffly as Asashio's hand gently wrapped around his cock, lithe fingers delicately curling into place. Her hand felt so wonderfully soft against his shaft, and he had to resist the urge to groan as she slowly bobbed her hand up and down.

The shower-head thumped as Asashio laid it on the ground, her other hand curling around and settling on his left thigh. His blush deepened as he felt her small breasts press against his back, her nipples rubbing against his shoulder blades. Water had landed on her at some point, making her soft skin slick and even softer than normal. His jaw tensed as he restrained himself, but was unable to tear his eyes off his cock, watching her slowly jerk him off.

''Nn...'' A grunt finally slipped out, though it didn't seem to deter Asashio – if anything, it only encouraged her to move her hand faster.

A shudder ran through him as her thumb brushed against the tip of his cock – prompting Asashio to do it again, hesitantly rubbing the tip with her thumb. She didn't slow her hand either, continuing to jerk him off at the same time; her breathing growing heavy with lust and brushing against the back of his neck, the sound only turning him on.

Her movements grew faster, jerking him off and stealing the breath from his lungs, his breathing growing heavier by the second. She stopped rubbing the tip in favour of simply jerking him off, her free hand curling around to cup his balls, almost-curiously fondling them at the same time. Pleasure arced along his shaft and he groaned, the faintest hints of his climax beginning to build – and prompting him to react.

''Asashio...'' The Admiral breathed, gently grasping her wrists and stopping her – tugging her hands back.

Instantly Asashio froze, shifting back. ''I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to overstep-''

He silenced her before she got the wrong idea, twisting around in his seat to face her – watching her hastily cover herself with her towel, her hips and the sides of her breasts still visible.

The Admiral met her gaze. ''It's alright, Asashio. I'm not mad. Surprised, yes, but not mad.''

Her shoulders relaxed slightly at that, but there was still a worried edge to her voice. ''I'm sorry... I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable...''

''You didn't.'' He replied shortly, his cock twitching – begging for attention again. ''But... if it makes you feel better, I'd like to return the favour.''

Asashio's eyes widened a fraction and she blushed, hesitating. ''...would the Admiral _like _to see?''

''I would.''

His quiet response was all the motivation Asashio needed, gulping down her nerves before releasing her towel – allowing it to fall to the floor, her nude body revealed fully to him. The Admiral let his eyes wander, trailing over her cutely small breasts to her flat stomach, down to the gentle curve of her hips, her smooth hairless pussy and long slim legs. Rarely had he looked upon his dutiful subordinate with any kind of lust, but seeing her so vulnerable in front of him... it only made him want her more.

He reached out, fingers grazing her stomach before slowly trailing south. Asashio remained still, shuddering and biting her lip, but made no move to stop his fingers. They ghosted over her pelvis and moved between her legs, delicately touching her exposed pussy – a quiet mewl slipping past her lips at his touch. The Admiral smiled gently, slowly rearing his fingers back and starting to rub her delicate folds, watching her expression closely.

''Ah... Admiral...'' Asashio mewled quietly, staring at him with half-lidded eyes. ''That feels... good...''

The Admiral reached out with his free hand, grasping her right hand and guiding it to his shoulder. Asashio took the hint and laid her other hand on his shoulder, supporting herself and taking some of the burden off her legs, gentle pleasure tickling her pelvis as he rubbed her off. He quickly grew more confident at her reaction, his fingers slipping between her soft folds but not outright penetrating her.

She leaned towards him, unintentionally bringing their faces close – her breath brushing against his face. ''Admiral... can we... kiss...?''

The request came out of nowhere, but he found himself unable to deny her. ''Mm...''

Asashio smiled faintly, her eyes glowing with warmth as she leaned in. Despite her inexperience the kiss was gentle, their lips pressing against each other's delicately and with enough lightness that either could pull back if they wanted. Instead they only deepened the kiss, the Admiral laying his hand on the back of her head and pulling her more into it. She moaned lightly into the kiss, intimately feeling his fingers against her virgin pussy, the pleasure leaving her knees weak.

The burning in their lungs forced them to break apart a few seconds later, however. Asashio mewled quietly as he pushed two fingers into her folds, her knees visibly buckling under the weight of the pleasure. He pumped the digits into several times, feeling her inner walls clamp down on his fingers, before he tugged them out – his hands moving to her waist and pulling her onto his lap.

''Ah...'' Asashio blushed, slowly straddling his lap – their faces mere inches apart.

After only a second of hesitation she wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him. Unlike the gentle, experimental kisses before this one had more passion to it, more love. The Admiral gladly reciprocated, kissing her back with equal passion and earning a muffled moan from Asashio, the nude girl writhing in his lap. His own hands idly roamed up her smooth sides, occasionally stopping on her ass and giving it a squeeze before resuming their curious exploration.

They broke off for air but the Admiral wasn't done, quickly leaning in and attacking her neck. Asashio gasped, a moan rising from her throat as gentle pleasure tickled her neck, his breath brushing against her sensitive skin. From the corner of her eye she could see his dick below her, and on instinct she let one of her hands drift down, wrapping around his shaft.

''Mn...'' The Admiral grunted, kissing her neck. ''Asashio...''

''Admiral...'' She breathed back, her other hand leaving his neck and instead threading through his hair. ''More...''

He pulled back from her neck and kissed her on the lips, earning a soft moan from Asashio. His hands settled on her hips and he lifted her up, prompting Asashio to wrap her legs around his waist, tightening her hold on him. The Admiral carried her only a foot before lowering them down, laying her down on the wet tiles and leaving him looming over her, his eyes roaming all over her nude body. From her flat stomach to her small breasts, to her hairless slit and slim legs. Ever part of her drove him crazy.

Asashio blushed deeply, offering him a demure smile – making no move to cover herself, letting him stare all he wanted. ''Admiral... go ahead...''

The Admiral took her up on that offer, his hands gently sliding up her stomach before reaching her small boobs. Asashio cutely shuddered as he groped her tits, so small they easily fit in his hands yet enough to grope and feel. He toyed with her breasts for a moment before sliding his hands back down to her hips, massaging her narrow waist until he moved even lower, one hand slipping down her pelvis.

''Mn...'' Asashio bit her lip as he touched her pussy, a shiver lancing through her when he pushed two fingers into her slit. ''Ah...''

The Destroyer tilted her head to the side, moaning as he slowly plunged two fingers into her pussy. Her toes curled on instinct as hot pleasure tickled her pussy, a mewl escaping her when his other hand squeezed her thigh almost reassuringly. Asashio took comfort in it, knowing he wouldn't hurt her – a shaky groan passing her lips when he added a third finger to her pussy.

Above her the Admiral watched her expression closely, blushing at the sight of her lewd expression; eyes half-lidded and mouth hanging open as moans freely spilled out. He worked his wrist slowly, stirring his fingers around her insides and idly rubbing her soft pussy lips with his thumb. Her honey leaked out and dripped onto his finger, the slickness only allowing him to move his fingers easier without fear of hurting her.

His dick twitched, reminding him it wanted attention – something Asashio noticed, even in her pleasure-induced haze.

''Admiral...'' She breathed, tilting her head to look at him. ''Are you... going to make love with me...?''

The breathless yet sincere question made him blush, hesitating. ''Do you _want _me to?''

Asashio blushed crimson, swallowing. ''Hai...''

He fell silent at that, quietly pulling his fingers out her slick pussy and spreading her legs apart, earning a quiet moan from the petite Destroyer. He shuffled closer and leaned over her, grasping his cock and guiding it towards her pussy, pressing the tip against her folds. A shudder ran through them both as the touch, before he gently rolled his hips and pushed inside.

''Mm...!'' Asashio mewled, hands clawing into fists.

The Admiral groaned, the tip of his dick easily sinking into her slick pussy. He nudged forwards, pushing his dick even deeper into her folds, hot pleasure burning his cock as he sunk into her. She was tight, her pussy clenching around his cock and nearly making him cum from the feeling alone. He had expected her to be given how small she was compared to him, but the reality far surpassed his expectations.

He slowly rocked his hips, inching deeper until over two-thirds of his cock was buried inside Asashio's pussy, unable to move any deeper. He gripped her narrow waist and exhaled, slowly pulling out a bit before quickly plunging back in again. Asashio moaned adorably, writhing beneath him and clawing at the bathroom floor for purchase, her chest heaving with each deep breath she sucked in.

''Mhn...'' Asashio bit her lip, moaning softly. ''A-Admiral... y-you can go... faster now... ahh...''

In response he gave her narrow waist a squeeze, taking her advice. The Destroyer mewled as he began moving faster, his twitching cock reaching her deepest parts within several thrusts. Even with how much she relaxed she was still tight, though that only made it more pleasurable for the both of them. Idly his right hand left her waist and instead travelled up her front, briefly rubbing her pelvis before moving up to her breasts, teasingly pinching her nipples.

Asashio mewled at his touch, pouting breathlessly. The Admiral smirked back at her, ghosting his hand up her chest and along her neck, cupping her cheek. He could feel the heat of her cheeks beneath his fingers, his thumb rubbing her pretty pink lips and prompting her to open her mouth, allowing him to slide his thumb inside. Asashio wasted no time in sucking it, meeting his gaze with embarrassment shining in her eyes, yet she continued anyway.

''Nn...'' The Admiral shuddered at the lewd sight, feeling her tongue lap at his thumb sensually. ''Asashio... you minx...''

The Destroyer blushed brighter and gave him a cute smile, sucking on his thumb with more love than before. He returned the favour twofold, plunging into her tight pussy faster and relishing the muffled moans Asashio made. Her hot breath brushed against his thumb as her breathing quickened, her tongue also growing more sluggish as the pleasure got to her. Noting that he tugged his thumb free from her mouth, instead using that same thumb to rub her right nipple.

''M-Mm...'' Asashio bit her lip, mewling with pleasure. ''Admiral... I-I love you...''

Her expression was too cute to resist, prompting the Admiral to slow his thrusts and lean down, kissing her pink lips. ''I love you too, Asashio.''

The Destroyer shivered against him, one hand darting up and grabbing a handful of his hair, stopping him from pulling back. He obliged her silent request, deepening the heated kiss and devouring her breathless moans, continuing to move his hips. Soon his lungs burned for air and he pulled back, Asashio's hand slipping from his hair as she too gasped in air, her breasts rising and falling with each deep breath she took.

Immediately he resumed his previous speed, fucking her quicker and leaving the Destroyer gasping with pleasure. His cock throbbed inside her pussy, burning with lustful need – held back by only his willpower. Beneath him Asashio writhed, her hands clawing at his arms as she drew closer to climax, a fact reinforced by the honey-like arousal coating his shaft.

In the end, Asashio was the first to hit her limit. ''A-Admir- _AH~!_''

The Admiral smiled tightly as Asashio came, spasming beneath him and tightening around his cock, the intense tightness bringing him to climax as well. With a breathless moan he came, shooting spurts of cum deep into the Destroyer's pussy, his thrusts becoming sluggish as he unloaded inside the petite girl.

''Ohh...'' Asashio groaned cutely, twitching as she felt his cum dribble out her folds. ''Ah... Admiral...''

He leaned down, capturing her lips in a light kiss. Both were too busy gasping in air to deepen the kiss, prompting them to share a light series of kisses, their hands roaming over each other's bodies blindly, not groping so much as they were just feeling each other up.

It would be another hour before they left the bathroom, only to move to the bedroom instead, and wait out the rain.

[END]


End file.
